Omelia oneshots
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: I will post here all my short fics.
1. Beach day

_**Owen and Amelia going to be beach and being super cute**_

"That wasn't a good idea" Owen said, for the fifth time since this morning.

"oh come on" Amelia got out of the car "it's going to be fun, how many times she is going to get a chance to go to the beach, with a weather so great and both of us keeping an eye on her?" Amelia took Helen out of her car sit, the little girl giggled as her mother put her on the ground.

"You don't want to be here, right?" Owen asked Helen as he was taking the bag out of the car.

"We are goin' to see dolphins" the little girl reached for her dad's hand so they can start walking.

"Heli we talked about it, there are no dolphins in here" Amelia gave Owen a look that he knew means 'good job'.

"I want a dolphin" the girl repeated.

"And what if there are no dolphins here? Do you want to go home?" Owen had a feeling he is going to lose so he was ready to use anything, all is fair in love and war and when he looked at those two all he saw was love.

"No" Heli said slowly looking at her mom for confirmation. They arrived to the beach and Amelia put the parasol.

"Do you want to build a castle? If you are a princess you have to have one" hearing Amelia's words her eyes lighted up.

"Daddy, daddy, let's build a castle" Heli took Owen's hand in her tiny one and tried to drag him to where Amelia put her bucket.

"Wait a second Helen honey, we need to put sunscreen on us before we go play" Owen took the bottle out of the bag and sat on one of their chairs pulling Helen on his lap and cover all of her with it.

"Owen we could just give her a bath of sunscreen" Amelia rolled her eyes while he was putting some on himself too.

"Mommy doesn't understand us, right my little ginger?" Owen kissed Helen's covered with sunscreen nose.

"We are going to build a castle" Helen said and sat on the sand, Owen joined her while Amelia was watching them.

"So it's going to be your castle, princess Heli?" Owen asked while they were working.

"No" she giggled and said like it is obvious "it is a castle for mom, she is the queen".

"Yes indeed" he smiled.

After they build it, half the way through Helen got bored.

"I want to go to the water" she announced dramatically, standing up.

"Are you sure? There are Jellyfish in there?" Owen was determined to not get in the water.

"Jellyfish?" Helen sounded excited "are they strawberry?"

"Yes Owen are they?" Amelia was happy that Owen failed intimidating their daughter.

"No, they are animals that…" Owen tried to be not scary about it "they can hurt you a little bit".

"But you will protect me, right?" Helen asked with innocent eyes pointed at Owen.

"Yes, always" Owen was touched.

"Mommy are there sharks in the water?" Helen looked up at she was putting a life buoy on her.

"No, of course not" Amelia kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to swim with a shark" the girl looked sad "I don't want to go to the water" she took the life buoy off and sat on Amelia's chair.

"So we are not going?" Owen looked too happy,

"No" Amelia was mad so she decided to take Owen's chair leaving him standing in the sun.

"come on, you can't do it" Owen looked at Amelia, for one second he thought to get her up but he decided he doesn't want to die here.

"Heli sweetie, do you want some watermelon?" Owen changed his tactic.

"No thank you daddy" Helen took the sunglass her mom gave her and copied her putting them on too.

"if you won't let me sit in the shadow I will get all freckled" he noted.

"Good, I love your freckles" Amelia smiled and looked at him with mischievous eyes.

Owen looked at them, his women.

They were sitting with crossed legs, their noses pointed at the sky and their eyes covered with sunglass covering one of the little things Helen got from her mom, her eyes. Like that they looked so similar, beside Heli's red hair that looked almost golden in the sun and Amelia's dark curls.

Owen looked at them for a few second more and then just laughed, reaching for his phone to take a picture of them.


	2. Let's talk about kids

_**So this fic is combination of the prompts"Happy Owen and Amelia on a date" and "owen and amelia discussing children (cute and awkward).**_

"This is a great place, isn't it?" Owen looked through the menu avoiding eye contact with Amelia.

"Oh indeed" she smirked at his obvious attempts to have a small talk instead of talking about what just happened.

"Who told you about it? Or did you spend the time I was away dating other guys?" he laughed but after a second felt worried he guessed right.

"No" she assured him "Addison used to live in a hotel close to this restaurant, she loved it and always used to tell me about this place when I just moved here".

"Nice" Owen was trying to think about more talking subjects but that one.

"Are we going to ignore what Torres said for the rest of the evening or the rest of our life?" she asked putting down the menu and looking Owen straight in the eyes.

"As long as possible" Owen answered "or until all your sisters move to Seattle so you won't have any siblings to run to".

"Nice plan" Amelia had to admit "but still I think we could talk about it".

"You want to… talk about it? You won't run away as fast as you could?"

"Of course not" she calmed him, putting her hand over his "have you seen what shoes I have on? I never could run with them".

"So how are we doing that?" he asked, finally smiling.

"Umm" she didn't think it through "so as Torres said, you want kids, right? And after Christina…" Amelia repeated what the drunk orthopedic surgeon said.

"I wanted kids, Christina didn't, our problems started because of it" he said after taking a deep breath.

"So it is a deal breaker?" she wanted to make sure she understood him.

"I… mean… yes but no… Amelia I care a lot about you, those last few weeks were amazing. I understand if you don't want to have kids after…"

"I thought I don't want to have kids in the beginning, but my friend Charlotte had triple and I was standing and looking at the oldest of them and I just knew I want to be a mom" Amelia voice cracked a little bit, she looked at Owen and added "but let's make it clear I am not going to be any kind of stay at home mom".

"I have no doubt about it" Owen said "so how many kids are we going to have?"

"Four" Amelia took a sip of her drink.

"Four kids?" Owen almost choked "We are both working surgeon, how are we going to raise them?"

"You know you only need to raise one or two, the rest will by risen by them" Amelia enjoyed Owen's expected only child reaction.

"Oh come on" he wasn't convinced.

"My sisters and Derek basically raised me, took me to school, friends. Seriously Derek used to take me to ballet class and wait there for me, sometimes mark came along and then we had a competition- who suffers the most".

"Sloan used to take you to ballet?" he laughed.

"You are really sorry that he is dead and you can't make fun of him?" she raised her eyebrows.

"That's…" he was a little shocked but she was right "yes, kind of".

"Anyway you really going to win the lottery if we will have kids, it is well known that we the Shepherd's have good looking docrory genes" she flipped her hair in a fake arrogant move.

"Isn't one of those famous doctors is a shrink?"

"How dare you using Kathleen in that way? My parents were young and made a lot of mistakes with her, that's why she is the way she is" after thinking about it she added "she is scary, she knows things, I wouldn't mess with her if I was you, you are too pretty to die" the moment Amelia finished the sentence her phone rang, she showed the name of the caller to Owen with a grin 'Kathleen'.

 _ **I always thought Kathleen had ways to find out things like Heather's number, I really hope we get a chance to meet her in season 12.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it, leave a review so I know what was good or bad about it :)**_


	3. You heard me Take It Off

**_"You heard me. Take. It. Off."_**

"Stop taking my t-shirts" Owen closed his empty closet and gave Amelia an accusingly look.

"Oh so I take a shirt once in a while, so what?" Amelia kept reading her book not even stooping to look at him.

"Once in a while? I literally don't have any in my closet" Owen got closer to the bed and then he got an idea "take it off".

"What?" Amelia finally looked at Owen.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off" Owen reputed.

"ok" Amelia stood on the bed and made a show of her taking the dress off until she was standing there naked and throw the shirt on Owen.

"I think you should compensate me about it too" Owen let the shirt fall on the floor and took another step closer to Amelia, who cares about exercise when you have a naked Amelia on your bed?

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Owen felt it before he saw it. He just knew he had to turn around, so he did. Then he saw her, her steps were insecure, which was so unlike her. He lest the i-pad and walked towards her just in time to catch her as she fell.

After they did any possible test and found out it was just the flu Owen spent the next few hours sitting by her bed. When she finally


	4. You fainted…straight into my arms

_**38."You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**_

Owen felt it before he saw it. He just knew he had to turn around, so he did. Then he saw her, her steps were insecure, which was so unlike her. He lest the i-pad and walked towards her just in time to catch her as she fell.

After they did any possible test and found out it was just the flu Owen spent the next few hours sitting by her bed. When she finally opened her blue eyes Owen could breathe again.

"What happened?" she asked her throat hurt and dry.

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes" Owen gave her a glass of water.

"Well with our schedule lately it was the only way" Amelia said.

"You should slow down, how about we go home and I put you in bed and make you tea?" Owen asked putting his hand on Amelia's forehead.

"That sounds good".


	5. Tell me to go or stay

_**59\. "Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again."**_

"You left" Amelia said and stood up as he got out of the trailer, the last box in his hands.

"Amelia…" Owen tried to say.

"You left and I thought you are going to die, every day" she took a step closer.

"Why are you telling me that only now? Three months later?" Owen dropped the box on the ground.

"I saw the papers on your desk, you are going away again" Amelia took another step closer, now only the box separating between them.

"I thought we are a mistake, that you don't have more to give. I thought we are friend, have you changed your mind?"

"I was scared and wrong, I understood that when I saw the papers"

"What does that mean?" Owen said, his voice almost a whisper.

"You left and… it was… I can't ignore that"

"Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again" Owen kicked the box away and put his hand on Amelia's cheeks, and then he moved them into her hair.

"Don't go, stay with me" Amelia said and kissed him trying to put in that kiss everything she couldn't say.


End file.
